Pour elle
by Jade181184
Summary: Spoiler saison 5 jusqu'à l'épisode 11. Pour mettre un terme aux exactions de Samaritain, Sameen part à la recherche de ceux qui pourront les aider...
1. Chapter 1

Spoiler saison 5 jusqu'à l'épisode 11.

 **Prologue**

C'est le moment, je l'attends depuis des semaines depuis qu'elle m'a quitté. J'ai respecté ce qu'elle aurait voulu mais je ne peux plus supporter la douleur qui me tenaille. Alors, j'ai pris ma décision, si quelqu'un doit se sacrifier, ce sera moi.

« Je sais que tu m'entends, dis-je en regardant la caméra qui me fixait. Tout est fini, tu as compris, je ne serai plus ton instrument. Je ne suis plus un robot, je vais la rejoindre. »

Je m'avançais d'un pas déterminé ignorant les sons émanant de mon oreillette. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi la Machine avait choisi sa voix métallique avec moi alors qu'avec Harold et John , elle utilisait celle de Root.

Root, nous saurons bientôt si tu avais raison et que je vais enfin te retrouver. Avant, il me reste quelque chose à faire, mettre fin à Samaritain. Nous sommes tous réunis chacun dans sa spécialité prêt à tout risquer pour que cette horreur se termine.

Je m'appelle Sameen Shaw et ce soir, je vais mourir.

 **Deux mois plus tôt**

John et elle venaient d'en finir avec le sauvetage du Président et avait découvert l'un des secrets de la Machine. D'autres personnes s'étaient rangées à leur cause et désormais ils n'étaient plus seuls, il leur fallait désormais retrouver Harold.

Sameen était rentrée prendre une douche avant de repartir dans le petit hôtel miteux qu'ils avaient trouvé. Elle laissa l'eau glisser sur son corps un long moment laissant ses pensées vagabonder librement.

Automatiquement, celles-ci se dirigèrent vers Root, elle voulut les repousser tout d'abord. Mais elle en fut incapable, comme si tout ce qu'elle avait refoulé au cours de ses dernières années en matière de sentiment ressurgissait, comme si un barrage cédait en elle.

Elle ne pouvait plus les ignorer, elle choisit donc de les laisser affluer en elle par vagues successives qui la laissèrent épuisée. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle arrêta l'eau qu'elle réalisa que ce n'est pas l'eau de la douche qui coulait sur son visage mais des larmes.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle prit sa décision, plus jamais elle ne laisserait ce barrage se reconstruire, trop de choses aurait pu être évitées si elle s'était laissée aller ne serait ce qu'une toute petite fois à dire ce qu'elle ressentait.

Non, elle ne s'apitoierait pas sur son sort, elle aurait tout le temps de pleurer Root plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle ne vivrait que pour voir Samaritain disparaître. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre quand elle vit une nouvelle enveloppe craft glissé sous celle-ci.

Elle ne voulait pas l'ouvrir mais savait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle referma discrètement la porte et décacheta l'enveloppe la secouant sans ménagement. Une oreillette en tomba ainsi que 5 photos. Elle en reconnut une au premier coup d'œil.

A contrecoeur, elle plaça l'oreillette et parla.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je mets cette oreillette que je t'obéirai aux doigts et à l'œil. Je ne suis pas Root, je ferais comme bon me semble. Alors, imposons les règles, nos échanges se limiteront au strict minimum. Pas de missions annexes en dehors de la destruction de Samaritain.

Commençons, dit simplement la Machine .»

Laissant un simple mot à John lacunaire, elle quitta la chambre d'hôtel. Elle se demandait ce que la première personne leur apporterait car à part attirer les ennuis comme un aiment, il ne semblait pas douer pour autre chose.

Mais bon, l'autre devait avoir ses raisons. Résignée, elle partit donc à la recherche de Léon Tao…

 **A suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

Résignée, elle partit donc à la recherche de Léon Tao pensant qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à retrouver ce type. Il lui suffisait pour cela de suivre les traces qu'il laissait partout où il passait en se croyant subtile.

Pourtant, elle eut beaucoup plus de mal qu'elle ne l'avait cru au départ. Les endroits où il aurait pu se trouver habituellement étaient totalement déserts. Bon sang, il ne s'était tout de même pas volatilisé voir non elle ne voulait pas penser au pire.

Après tout, se dit-elle pessimiste, la Machine avait été hors service pendant plusieurs mois et avec Léon on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête. Mais bon, l'autre ne lui aurait pas transmis, s'il était mort.

Elle dut donc se résigner à demander l'aide de son alliée de circonstance. Bon sang, elle ne supportait pas cette idée mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Besoin d'aide, dit la voix mécanique dès qu'elle connecta l'oreillette.

Où est-il, demanda-t-elle laconiquement.

Je croyais que tu voulais limiter nos échanges au strict minimum, questionna la Machine.

Bon, tu m'indiques la localisation de Léon ou pas. »

Plus la conversation avançait, plus elle avait l'impression que la Machine se moquait d'elle. A un moment, elle avait même eu envie de demander si elle tenait ça de Root. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle y pense maintenant.

Elle devait rester concentrer sur le présent et ne pas s'attarder sur le passé. La mission devait passer avant tout même si elle devait supporter cet agaçant moustique dans son oreille. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une solution temporaire.

Il lui fallut encore plusieurs heures pour retrouver Léon. A croire que la Machine prenait un malin plaisir à saboter sa patience. Si bien qu'elle était remontée comme une horloge quand elle déboucha dans in lieu auquel elle ne se serait jamais attendue.

Que pouvait bien faire ce mec dans ce genre de lieu. C'était bien le dernier endroit où elle aurait pensé le trouver. Heureusement, au vu de l'heure, le bâtiment allait rapidement se vider mais elle ne pouvait retenir une certaine appréhension à pénétrer dans ce lieu.

En effet, elle n'avait jamais ce genre d'endroit et quelque soit où ils se trouvent ses bâtiments étaient tous similaires. Ce n'était pas tant l'institution que les gens qui s'y trouvaient. Les interactions humaines la dérangeant depuis l'enfance, il était normal qu'une école ne soit pas l'endroit idéal pour quelqu'un comme elle.

Pour ne rien arranger, elle avait reconnu au premier coup d'œil. En effet, c'était celle où Finch avait décidé d'envoyer la petite Gen. En toute discrétion, elle était allée voir la gamine à plusieurs reprises depuis cette mission.

Elle était sûre que la Machine le savait ainsi qu'Harold. En patientant, elle ne put empêcher des souvenirs de remonter à la surface. Après tout, c'était juste après cette affaire que Root l'avait kidnappée pour la première fois.

Comment oublier cette aventure fracassante qui les avait plongées toutes les deux pour la première fois dans le cauchemar qui allait suivre. Si elles avaient su à quoi tout cela aboutirait à présent peut être que les choses auraient été différentes.

Cependant, pour la protéger, dès qu'elle avait dû se cacher de Samaritain, elle avait complètement disparu de sa vie. Elle resta à bonne distance mais put voir la jeune fille un peu plus loin. Gen avait bien grandi depuis leur dernière rencontre, elle devait avoir bientôt treize ans.

Quelle différence avec la petite fille qu'elle avait rencontré trois ans plus tôt, Gen semblait heureuse et épanouie dans sa nouvelle vie. Sameen choisit donc de ne pas se montrer afin de ne pas lui faire courir de risques inutiles.

De sa démarche féline, elle pénétra sans se faire remarquer dans la salle de classe occupée par Léon Tao.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, Léon Tao en professeur qui l'eut cru, dit elle voyant avec un certain plaisir Léon faire un bon.

Oh non, pas encore. J'ai déjà eu assez de l'autre folle la dernière fois.

Qui tu traites de folle ? Dit-elle en le projetant contre le mur.

Entre John et toi, je croyais avoir été servi mais celle-là, elle est pire que vous deux réunis.

De qui est ce que tu parles, dit-elle en se doutant déjà de la réponse qu'il allait lui fournir.

Une grande brune bien roulée mais avec un regard à vous glacer le sang.

Root, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

J'étais sûr que vous étiez copine toutes les deux. Vous avez les même techniques le tazzer en plus pour elle.

Et dis-moi comment t'es-tu retrouvé enseignant en quoi d'ailleurs ? Art de se retrouver dans les ennuis ?

Professeur d'économie, grommela Léon.

Qui as-tu arnaqué ?

Personne, c'est elle qui m'a trouvé ce boulot.

Tu n'es pas sérieux, j'espère, dit elle en resserrant sa prise.

Il dit la vérité, tu devrais le lâcher sinon tu vas finir par l'étouffer, dit une voix derrière elle.

Gen, dit elle en se tournant et relâchant sa prise sur Léon.

Salut Shaw, dit la jeune fille. »

Elles se scrutèrent un moment toutes les deux avant que Sameen ouvre ses bras et que la jeune fille s'y précipite.

« Shaw, tu es vivante, tu m'as manqué. Elle avait dit la vérité, dit Gen les mots se précipitant en vague discontinue dans sa gorge.

Une minute, calme-toi. Je comprends pas un mot de ce que tu me racontes.

Elle… , dirent Léon et Gen en même temps.

Un à la fois, dit Sameen sentant le début d'une migraine pointer le bout de son nez. »

 **Flash back**

 **Six mois plus tôt**

Léon s'était encore fait avoir, il devait partir au plus vite de New York. A moins qu'une fois encore Monsieur Muscle vienne à son secours, il faisait ses bagages quand il sentit une présence derrière lui et tout devint noir.

Quand il reprit connaissance, il était à l'arrière d'une voiture ficelée comme un saucisson. Bon sang, cette fois-ci, il s'était fourré dans la mouise jusqu'au cou. Il risquait de se retrouver avec des chaussures en ciment au fond de l'eau.

Normalement, dans ce genre de situation, John arrivait bien avant pour lui sauver la mise et arrêter les méchants. Ensuite, il lui passait un savon et tout redevenait comme avant pour quelques temps alors qu'attendait-il ?

« Monsieur Tao, vous voilà réveillé. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne travaille pas pour les hommes qui vous recherchent.

Ah oui et qu'est ce que vous voulez.

Nous avons, dirons-nous des amis en commun.

Quel genre d'amis ?

Le genre qui vous a sauvé à 4 reprises.

Vous travaillez avec eux.

Plus ou moins, disons que celle pour qui je travaille, estime que vous pourriez lui être utile à un moment ou à un autre et que par conséquent nous devons vous protéger.

Merci mais dans ce cas-là pourquoi vous m'avez enlevé.

Et bien, nous allons être très occupés les prochaines semaines, nous ne voudrions pas que vous vous attiriez de nouveaux ennuis d'ici là.

Comment comptez-vous faire cela ? En me séquestrant ?

Non, je vais juste laisser tes petits copains en liberté, si tu ne veux pas risquer de te retrouver six pieds sous terre, tu devras m'obéir.

Mais vous êtes folle, ce ne sont pas les méthodes de John.

Je ne suis pas un bon samaritain et nous n'avons pas le temps de venir vous sauver chaque fois qu'il vous prendra l'envie de trouver du travail.

Mais…, dit Léon paniquant en voyant Root s'approcher avec un couteau.

Ne t'inquiète pas mon grand, si j'avais voulu te faire du mal, tu ne serais plus là pour te plaindre, dit elle en lui tapotant la joue.

Qu'est ce qu'on fiche ici ? Dit Léon en voyant le bâtiment.

Bienvenue chez vous professeur Landon, répondit Root en lui tendant différents papiers. »

 **Fin du flash back**

« Et toi comment se fait-il que tu sois impliquée dans cette histoire, demanda Sameen en se tournant vers Gen.

Root m'a demandé de veiller à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises Et puis, elle m'a donné ça pour toi, dit Gen en lui tendant…

 **A suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

Root m'a demandé de veiller à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise. Et puis, elle m'a donné ça pour toi, dit Gen en lui tendant une petite boîte.

Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore inventé ?

Léon, laisse-nous, s'il te plait, dit Gen.

Ne file pas trop loin sinon ça va vraiment m'énerver si je suis obligée de te courir après et tu me connais.

Ok, ok, dit Léon en refermant la porte.

Tu…, commença Sameen.

Je ne t'en veux pas de ne plus être venue. J'ai bien compris que quelque chose avait dû se passer et Root m'a expliqué aussi. »

 **Flash back**

Gen était dans sa chambre étudiant à son ordinateur comme elle en avait l'habitude **.** Cette école lui plaisait beaucoup, son bienfaiteur l'avait bien choisie. Son seul regret était que Shaw ne soit pas venue la voir depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.

Elle pensait pourtant que toutes les deux avaient créé un lien fort avec la complicité qui était venue au fil du temps. Shaw s'était même laissée aller à des confidences. Au départ, bien sur, rien n'avait été simple mais au fil du temps, elles avaient appris à se connaître.

Quand la grande brune toqua à sa porte, elle ne mit qu'un instant à savoir qui elle était et la laissa entrer sans un mot.

« Vous êtes Root, dit elle sans embages.

Alors, Sameen t'a parlé de moi. J'ignorais que je faisais partie de vos sujets de conversation, dit elle avec un sourire nostalgique.

Elle vous apprécie... appréciais beaucoup. On non elle est morte c'est ça, c'est pour ça que vous êtes venue, pour me l'annonce, dit Gen désespérée.

Non, elle n'est pas morte, dit Root avec une grande conviction. »

Et la jeune femme expliqua sans détour à Gen la situation sans chercher à l'édulcorer quand elle en eut fini, Gen reprit la parole.

« Elle reviendra, j'en suis sûre, elle est forte. Elle ne se laissera pas abattre.

Tu as raison, dit Root avec un sourire sincère.

Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venue que pour parler de Shaw.

Non, tu as raison, j'ai deux missions à te proposer. Aucune d'elle ne sera facile et je comprendrai que tu les refuses.

Je t'écoute, on verra bien.

La première serait de veiller sur quelqu'un qui a une grosse tendance à attirer les ennuis comme la misère sur le pauvre monde.

Quoi, un élève d'ici ?

Non, il est plus âgé que cela, bien que dans sa tête, je me pose parfois la question.

Je vais quitter l'école alors ?

Non, il va venir ici en tant que professeur.

Bon, je crois que je vous dois bien ça, dit-elle après quelques instants de réflexion.

Tu ne nous dois si c'est par devoir que tu le fais alors laisse tomber, je ne veux pas que tu le fasses à contrecœur.

Je plaisante, je vous aiderais avec plaisir. Quelle est la deuxième requête ?

Je voudrais que tu gardes ceci jusqu'à ta prochaine rencontre avec Shax et que tu le lui remettes de ma part.

Pourquoi vous ne le faites pas vous-même.

On va dire que j'espère que la prochaine fois qu'on se verra Sameen sera avec moi.

Tu prévois de ne pas être là ?

C'est une simple précaution. Allez, haut les cœurs, ne t'inquiète pas. »

 **Fin du flash back**

Gen à la fin de son récit l'entoura de ses bras sans dire un mot. Etrangement, la compassion que Gen lui montrait simple et sans un mot lui faisait plus de bien que les regards de chiens battus et les paroles maladroites de Lionel et John.

« Je suis désolée Shaw, je sais que tu l'aimais toutes mes condoléances, dit Gen.

Merci, murmura-t-elle un simple mot qui valait tous les discours pour Sameen »

Gen le comprit très bien, elles restèrent ainsi enlacées quelques minutes toutes les deux. Puis, Sameen reprit ses esprits et se recomposa un visage neutre. Elle dit un au revoir rapide à Gen et sortit envoyant valser Léon qui à priori avait laissé son oreille collée à la porte.

Celui-ci se retrouva les 4 fers en l'air et Sameen exaspérée le traîna hors de l'école sous ses protestations indignées.

« Ca t'apprendra à jouer les espions, lui répondit-elle. Où dois-je le conduire, demanda-t-elle à la Machine ?

Oh non, voilà qu'elle entend des voix comme Monsieur Muscle. Ils sont tous cintrés dans cette équipe pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

Si nous sommes fous, tu devrais tenir ta langue, dit elle en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

OK, ok, je me tais, dit il en tendant les mains en signe de paix.

C'est un miracle. Alors, dis-moi où dois-je l'emmener avant qu'il ne finisse par me rendre folle. »

 **Quelques heures plus tard**

Le deuxième client était un autre lascar, celui-là, son numéro n'était sorti qu'une fois. Là, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de l'autre pour le retrouver même si Harold l'avait bien planqué. Voilà pourquoi elle se retrouvait dans cette boîte de conserve volante.

En plus, elle était en classe éco entourée d'une vieille dame n'ayant de cesse de parler et d'un homme à l'hygiène corporelle douteuse. Elle finit par faire semblant de dormir espérant que la vieille dame finirait par se lasser.

8 heures plus tard, ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle récupéra la voiture de location. Sur les routes de la campagne italienne, elle put reprendre ses esprits et souffler un peu avant de récupérer l'autre abruti.

Bon, elle ferait un peu plus d'effort avec celui-là parce qu'il leur avait permis de récupérer Reese après la mort de Carter. Mais pour autant qu'elle le sache, ça risquait d'être compliqué même Reese avait du mal à le supporter et avait fini par l'enfermer dans une valise dans la soute à bagages.

Owen Matthews avait été installé dans une propriété aux fins fonds des pouilles italiennes. Ce à quoi, elle ne s'attendait pas, c'est de quelle propriété il s'agissait. Elle arriva devant un ancien bâtiment aux allures austères.

Aux vues de la pancarte, Harold aussi avait un sens de l'humour particulier. Il avait envoyé Owen dans un monastère. Il était étonnant qu'il ne se soit pas enfui en courant. Mais bon, pour autant qu'elle le sache, ce type n'était pas un grand téméraire.

Et quand elle sonna à l'entrée, le type qui vint lui ouvrir tenait plus du catcheur que du gentil moine bedonnant. Owen ne fut guère difficile à convaincre de quitter cet endroit. Elle fit donc l'aller-retour Etats-Unis – Italie en moins de 36 heures.

Après quelques recherches, elle comprit enfin de quoi il retournait avec ce monastère. Ce n'en était pas réellement un après tout. Il y avait effectivement quelques moines mais la grande majorité des personnes vivant là n'avaient rien d'enfant de cœur.

Il s'agissait pour la plupart de repentis, pas de grands bandits mais d'anciennes petites frappes qui avaient décidé de témoigner contre ceux qui les avaient employés. Il s'agissait d'une espèce de protection des témoins version Finch.

Ce n'était qu'un endroit de transition dans l'attente de nouvelles identités mais certains choisissaient d'y rester. Ou dans le cas d'Owen attendait le bon vouloir d'Harold pour obtenir leurs nouvelles identités.

C'était une facette jusqu'alors inconnue d'Harold qu'elle avait découverte. Elle était littéralement épuisée mais refusa de prendre quelques heures de sommeil. D'une part parce qu'elle voulait en finir au plus vite dans la récupération des 3 dernières personnes.

D'autre part, parce qu'elle ne doutait pas un instant que son sommeil serait peuplé de terribles cauchemars. Ils avaient commencé dès son retour mais Root parvenait à les apaiser. Cependant, depuis la mort de sa compagne, ils revenaient chaque fois plus violents.

Au départ, elle revoyait les différentes simulations que Samratain lui avait fait subir. Maintenant, ils étaient remplacés par Root ensanglantée qui lui demandait pourquoi elle n'avait rien fait et n'ayant de cesse de lui dire que tout était de sa faute.

Elle prit juste le temps d'avaler un sandwich et avaler un litre de café et était sur le point de reprendre son chemin quand sa vision se brouilla et que tout devint noir autour d'elle. Si bien qu'elle ne sentit même pas une personne la porter puis l'allonger sur un lit…

 **A suivre**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

Si bien qu'elle ne sentit même pas une personne la porter puis l'allonger dans un lit. Elle avait dormi près de 12 heures sans cauchemars, une première depuis des semaines. Elle sortit cependant abruptement du sommeil prête à dégainer son arme.

Elle réalisa alors que celle-ci n'était pas à sa ceinture mais calée sous l'oreille comme elle en avait pris l'habitude lors de ses années d'entraînement. Elle était d'une humeur de dogue allemand, elle allait étrangler les deux autres idiots.

Elle ne doutait pas un instant que l'idée ne venait pas d'eux, il n'était pas assez malin pour ça. Ils étaient cependant assez intelligents pour connaître les risques qu'ils encouraient à son réveil. Elle se dirigea donc d'un pas déterminé vers là où il devait se planquer.

A l'air qu'elle affichait, les deux autres se recroquevillèrent sur eux-mêmes instantanément. C'en était presque ridicule, un simple regard pouvait leur faire dire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Mais bon, toute médaille avait son revers, ils se mirent à parler tous les deux en même temps comme si leur vie en dépendait.

« Stop, stop, stop, un à la fois, dit elle exaspérée en les tirant par l'oreille leur arrachant des cris de douleur.

Il a dit que…, dirent-ils à nouveau simultanément.

Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Léon, tu commences et je te préviens, tu ne tournes pas autour du pot, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Quand est ce qu'elle est de bonne humeur ? Marmonna Owen le regrettant bien vite quand il reçut une claque derrière la tête.

Il vient là de temps en temps, il n'est pas là en permanence. Il nous donne des consignes sur les codages qu'on entreprend. Il reste une heure ou 2 et repart comme il était venu. Il ressemble un peu à Monsieur Muscle et à toi un vrai fantôme.

Et c'est qui ce il ? Et où est-il ?

On ne sait pas, on n'a jamais vu son visage. »

Elle ne tira guère plus de ces deux-là à part une vague description. Ils n'avaient aperçu que son ombre la plupart du temps si bien qu'ils n'étaient même pas certains qu'il s'agisse d'un homme ou d'une femme. Il pourrait être un cochon qu'ils n'auraient pas vu la différence.

Elle quitta cet endroit exaspérée mais à présent elle ne doutait pas un instant de l'identité de celui qui était responsable de tout cela.

« Je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire en se connectant à l'oreillette.

Quelque chose ne te convient pas, je sens de la colère dans ta voix.

Tu penses vraiment que je ne l'aurai pas su.

Su quoi ?

Combien de temps vas-tu te jouer de moi ? En fait, tu adores ça te jouer de nous. Nous ne sommes que des pions dans la partie que tu joues contre Samaritain.

Tu souhaites déverser ta colère sur moi.

Je pensais qu'Harold t'avait appris la différence entre le bien et le mal. Tu as eu vite fait de la remplacer, elle t'a tout donné jusqu'à sa vie et toi tu l'as abandonné.

Qui ai-je remplacé ?

Tu sais très bien de qui je parle. Elle s'appelait Root, elle était ton lien direct avec le monde et tu la remplaces comme on jette un kleenex.

…, la Machine resta alors silencieuse.

Elle n'était pas un pion, tu entends. C'était un être humain à part entière qui avait des amis et une famille qui l'aimait. Mais surtout, je l'aimais, hurla-t-elle en retirant et jetant son oreillette à terre »

Elle se retint cependant de la piétiner. Elle savait bien après tout que ce n'était pas tant après la Machine qu'elle en avait mais contre elle-même. Elle se détestait de ne pas avoir su lui dire plus tôt alors qu'elle aurait eu des dizaines d'occasion pour le faire.

Root, elle aussi avait mis di temps à le lui dire et au moment où elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments, elle avait été incapable de lui rendre la pareille

 **Flash back**

Lorsqu'elles sortirent du parc, le soir de leurs retrouvailles, Sameen suivit Root un peu à la façon d'un automate. Elle ignorait où Root la conduisait et à vrai dire, elle s'en fichait. Ce soir, elle n'avait besoin que l'une de l'autre.

A peine, la porte franchie, toutes deux cessèrent de réfléchir et se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Chacune avait le besoin de se rassurer que l'autre était bien là. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard alors que leur faim de l'autre c'était un petit peu apaisée que Root choisit de faire cet aveu.

« Je t'aime Sameen. »

4 petits mots qui firent flipper Sameen, elle ne sut que répondre, elle était tétanisée par ces simples mots qui donnaient un tout nouveau sens à leur relation. Elle ignorait si elle était prête même si elle le serait un jour.

Root s'était montrée patiente, elle lui avait signifié qu'elle n'attendait rien en retour, qu'elle voulait simplement qu'elle le sache. Elle ne voulait plus qu'il y ait de silence entre elle. Sameen n'avait su que répondre aussi n'avait elle rien dit se contentant de se tourner sur le côté et faire semblant de s'endormir.

 **Fin du flash back**

Elle ignorait combien de temps, elle était restée là, le regard dans le vague mais toujours est-il qu'elle se sentait apaiser. Bien sur, elle vivrait toujours avec le regret de ce non-dit entre elle et Root mais elle était prête maintenant à finir ce qu'elles avaient commencé.

Elle reprit donc sans un mot, l'oreillette et la reconnecta.

« Je ne veux pas le croiser, on est d'accord et hors de question qu'il fasse à nouveau ce qu'il vient de me faire.

Il était nécessaire que tu dormes, tu ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça.

Tu n'es ni ma mère ni Root pour décider ce dont j'ai besoin.

Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'inquiète puisque tu sembles ne pas être capable de le faire toi-même.

J'accepte de prendre quelques heures de repos de temps en temps mais à une seule condition que ton nouveau pion ne se s'approche pas de moi.

Très bien, nous avons un accord.

Parfait, maintenant direction Hawaii. »

Le vol ne fut guère plus agréable que le premier mais avec les heures de sommeil qu'elle avait pris, elle fut de moins mauvaise humeur. Hawaii, du peu qu'elle en vit était magnifique mais elle ne put guère prendre le temps d'admirer le paysage.

Elle devait récupérer deux personnes dont une qu'elle connaissait pour avoir réalisé plusieurs missions avec lui du temps où elle travaillait pour le gouvernement. Lui aussi avait quitté l'armée pour devenir commandant de l'unité spéciale d'Hawaii.

Elle prit contact avec lui par le biais d'un type qui gérait un camion-crevettes. Il avait plus l'air d'un gros nounours que du dangereux gangster qu'il avait pourtant été. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Steve Mac Garrett se tenait devant elle.

« Mc Garrett.

Shaw, on te disait morte.

On te disait en prison, dit-elle avant de s'étreindre fraternellement.

Que puis-je faire pour toi car je suppose que tu n'es pas là que pour prendre de mes nouvelles ?

Je suis venue pour te demander d'honorer un de tes engagements à mon égard. »

Ils parlèrent longuement tous les deux de tout. Ils firent cela au bord de la plage à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Steve lui demanda 24 heures le temps pour lui de s'organiser. Il lui permit par ailleurs de trouver la deuxième personne qu'elle était venue chercher.

Encore un drôle de loustic celui-là, petit chauve avec des lunettes, il était semblable à Finch en certains points notamment par rapport au nombre d'identité qu'il semblait posséder dont aucune n'était réellement la sienne.

Aujourd'hui, l'homme qui s'était fait appeler Abersham ou encore Mozzie portait le nom de Gerard Hirsh. Il avait travaillé aux côtés de l'équipe de Steve Mc Garrett dans deux de leurs enquêtes dont une où il avait été soupçonné à tort ou à raison pendant un certain temps.

Le problème était que ce type était un grand paranoïaque adepte de la théorie du complot, elle se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir l'aborder sans avoir envie de l'assommer…

 **A suivre**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4**

Le problème était que ce type était un grand paranoïaque adepte de la théorie du complot, elle se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir l'aborder sans avoir envie de l'assommer. Elle en était encore là de ses réflexions quand la solution vint de Mc Garrett lui-même.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas spécialement ravi. Du peu qu'elle en avait compris, il s'était disputé avec son second et ami le lieutenant Danny Williams. Comme Steve connaissait ce type, il serait plus facile pour lui de le gérer.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait, il avait tout de même un peu plus de tact et de diplomatie qu'elle habituellement. Harold aurait dit tout juste un cran au dessus. Malheureusement, pour Monsieur Hirsh, aujourd'hui Steve manquait cruellement de patience.

« Comment puis-je vous aider commandant ? Et qui est la superbe créature à vos côtés ? dit il en ouvrant la porte en peignoir en soie.

Que faites-vous habiller ain… Non finalement, je ne veux pas le savoir, répondit Steve. Pouvons-nous entrer ?

C'est-à-dire que…, commença-t-il avant de se faire bousculer par Shaw.

J'avais oublié de vous dire que mon amie n'était pas d'humeur aujourd'hui. Tiens, tiens, dit-il en apercevant un tableau trônant au milieu de la pièce. Une nouvelle acquisition, dois-je faire une recherche sur un vol de tableau.

Ce ne sera pas utile Mc Garrett, c'est un faux. D'excellente qualité mais un faux quand même. Un cadeau de votre ami Monsieur Caffrey, je parie Monsieur Abersham ou vous préférez Mozzie.

Comment diable… qu'est ce que vous racontez, dit Mozzie en se reprenant.

Vous avez beau avoir beaucoup de talent pour faire disparaître vos traces mais il reste toujours un petit quelque chose. Et mes collègues et moi nous sommes spécialisés pour retrouver ce genre de pistes.

Et que voulez-vous de moi ? Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas là pour avoir une conversation sur l'histoire de l'art.

Et bien, en échange de notre silence sur certaines de vos activités, dit elle en murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille de Mozzie. Je suis sûre que nous nous comprenons.

Très bien, très bien, je vous écoute, marmonna-t-il. »

Elle lui exposa donc rapidement les raisons de sa venue et pourquoi elle souhaitait l'enrôler dans l'équipe. La réaction de l'autre homme ne se fit pas attendre.

« Alors, j'avais raison, nous sommes tous sous surveillance, c'est un complot et tout le monde est impliqué…

Eh, on se calme Rainman. C'est ou c'est non.

Neal aurait adoré cette idée, il aimait se battre contre le système, dit-il avec un brin de nostalgie dans les yeux. J'accepte.

Parfait, Mc Garrett va rester avec vous des fois que vous ayez envie de jouer les filles de l'air.

Mais et toi, demanda Steve.

Moi, j'ai encore 2 personnes à récupérer. Tu connais les coordonnées de l'endroit où tu dois aller, on se revoit dans 48 heures. »

Elle reprit donc un nouvel avion en direction de Cuba où elle allait devoir jouer un coup de poker. Le type qu'elle allait rencontrer était un vrai dangereux. On le surnommait le médiateur du crime, le célèbre Raymond Reddington.

Bien entendu, il l'avait vu arriver de loin, elle fut donc conduite rapidement dès sa sortie de l'avion sous bonne escorte. Elle se retrouva en pleine nature plantée là par l'escorte qui l'avait accompagné jusque là.

Redington lui fit le même effet qu'Elias, un serpent prêt à fondre sur sa proie derrière un sourire enjoleur. Elle n'en fut que plus sur ses gardes, ce type était habitué à obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait quitte à tuer si on lui résistait.

« Miss Shaw, dit il abruptement. Du moins, est-ce le nom que vous utilisez le plus fréquemment et semblez le préférer à tous les autres.

Nous ne nous connaissons pas mais je suppose que vous avez des informateurs un peu partout. Vous ne seriez pas arrivé où vous en êtes aujourd'hui sans avoir un bon réseau.

Ca, et le fait que mon ami Elias se soit longuement étendu sur sa relation avec vous et votre équipe.

Je suppose que tous les criminels entretiennent des liens plus ou moins étroits mais à ce point là.

On va dire qu'il n'y a pas que lui qui m'ait tenu informer. Votre amie Root en est elle aussi en partie responsable, elle m'a aidé à un certain moment.

Accepteriez-vous de nous rendre la pareille à présent ?

Et bien, je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire les choses pour rien, vous le savez sans doute.

Que voulez-cous cette fois-ci en échange, questionna-t-elle ?

Rien pour le moment mais peut être plus tard. Pour l'instant ce que je vais faire, je le ferai en mémoire de mon ami Elias. Et puis, je dois avouer que ce Samaritain est très mauvais pour mes affaires.

Très bien, nous sommes d'accord, vous m'accompagnez.

Pas tout de suite, j'ai encore quelques affaires à régler. Ne vous inquiétez pas cependant, je saurai vous retrouvez le moment venu.

Très bien, mais vous laissez vos toutous loin de là. Nous avons peut être besoin de vous mais pas votre petite bande.

Je le conçois mais à un moment ou à un autre nous aurons besoin de mes collaborateurs. Aux jeux des ombres, je suis passé maître. Je suis certain que le moment venu, vous me le demanderez.

Nous verrons bien, dit Sameen en repartant en sens inverse.

Oh miss Shaw, mes collaborateurs vont vous ramener à l'aéroport. Vous pouvez emprunter mon jet si vous voulez.

Non merci, je vais prendre mon vol demain matin. En attendant, je vais prendre quelques heures de repos. Et non, votre hospitalité n'est pas la bienvenue. »

Elle passa la soirée et la nuit qui suivit à la belle étoile sur une plage désertée par les touristes. Elle prit le temps de contempler les étoiles pensant que c'était sans doute l'une des dernières soirées de tranquillité avant un long moment.

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit de sommeil quelque peu agitée, elle reprit le premier vol, celui-ci était en direction de Paris. Là, elle partait à la recherche d'un fantôme. Depuis sa disparation des radars, il y avait de cela dix-huit mois, il n'avait laissé que très peu de trace.

Il était devenu quasiment invisible mais comme elle l'avait dit à Mozzie, personne ne disparaissait sans effacer totalement ses traces. Et la Machine savait comment retrouver ceux qui ne voulaient pas l'être même ceux qui se pensaient les plus malins.

Elle dut reprendre contact avec la Machine malgré ses réticences.

« Te revoilà Shaw, je commençais à penser que tu m'avais oublié.

Je doute de pouvoir oublier ton existence même si parfois je préfèrerais être restée dans l'ignorance.

Je suppose que si tu me contactes c'est que tu as besoin de moi.

Effectivement, il faut que je retrouve ce type et étant donné qu'il se fait discret et évite les ennuis ces derniers temps, j'ai besoin de petites informations, dit-elle à contrecœur.

Ravie de pouvoir te rendre service. »

Décidément, la Machine l'agaçait vraiment. Cette ironie moqueuse lui donnait le sentiment d'avoir Root dans son oreillette voilà la raison principale pour laquelle elle voulait limiter les contacts avec la Machine au strict minimum.

Une heure plus tard, elle se trouvait dans un petit appartement sous les combles dans le quartier du Marais. Elle attendait non sans une certaine impatience l'arrivée de l'homme qu'elle était venue chercher.

Lorsqu'elle le vit apparaître sur le seuil, elle ne fut pas déçue. Les photos de lui ne rendaient pas justice à cet homme tout à fait séduisant les yeux d'un superbe bleu et un sourire ravageur aux lèvres.

 **24 heures plus tard, lieu inconnu**

Sameen laissa son visiteur légèrement en arrière choisissant de ménager le suspens quant à son identité. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce. John avait retrouvé Harold et tous les deux se tenaient aux côtés des 4 autres.

« Miss Shaw, vous voilà de retour, avez-vous pu trouver notre cinquième homme.

Tout à fait Harold. Allez, entrez, je ne crois pas que vous soyez d'un naturel timide.

Non en effet, répondit une voix que Mozzie aurait reconnu entre mille. Neal Caffrey pour vous servir…

 **A suivre**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5**

Non en effet, répondit une voix que Mozzie aurait reconnu entre mille. Neal Caffrey pour vous servir. »

Voyant Mozzie s'approcher de lui une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, Neal perdit légèrement de sa superbe. Après tout, il avait laissé son meilleur ami croire à sa mort. Il était terrorisé à l'idée de se faire rejeter.

S'attendant à tout, il eut la surprise de se retrouver propulsé en arrière par un Mozzie en mode ours en peluche qui s'était jeté littéralement dans ses bras. Peu habitué, à ce genre de manifestation de la part de son ami, il mit quelques instants à réagir et à retourner son étreinte.

« Moz, je…

Non, ne dis rien, il n'y a pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit entre ami. J'ai toujours su que ça pouvait se produire.

Oui, mais j'aurai dû te…

Non, je savais que tu n'avais pas d'autre échappatoire, si tu voulais retrouver ta liberté. Je l'ai senti au fond de moi et puis tu as laissé quelques indices derrière toi.

Je suppose que Peter le sait lui aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne cherchera pas à te retrouver.

Je sais, j'ai confiance en lui, c'est pour ça que je vous ai confié des indices.

Tu savais qu'Elisabeth et lui ont eu un petit garçon. Ils l'ont appelé Neal.

Oui, je veille qu'en même sur vous-même à distance. »

Ce petit interlude avait permis de détendre l'atmosphère qui semblait particulièrement stressante avant son arrivée, Il faut dire que les 8 personnes réunies dans cette pièce n'avait quasiment rien de commun, si ce n'est d'avoir été choisis par la Machine afin de détruire Samaritain.

Ils formaient un drôle de groupe mais plutôt équilibré à sa manière. Nous avions 3 informaticiens-hackers, 3 Monsieur Muscle et 3 escrocs de haut vol. Le seul à ne pas être présent était l'interface de la Machine ce en quoi elle lui en était reconnaissante.

On ne pouvait pas dire non plus que Redington puisse être limité au titre de simple escroc de haut vol. Sameen s'en fichait royalement de ce qu'ils étaient du moment qu'ils pouvaient s'entendre pour détruire Samaritain.

Elle choisit donc de prendre Harold et John en aparté pour établir un bilan de la situation. Elle espérait juste ne pas avoir à ramasser des bouts de cadavre à leur retour, ça la ferait vraiment chier de devoir jouer le rôle d'arbitre.

« On revient, Léon, Owen, évitez de vous faire de nouveaux ennemis pendant la prochaine demi-heure.

Pourquoi nous, se perdit derrière le claquement de la porte. »

Sameen, John et Harold se retrouvèrent tous les 3 dans une pièce attenante. Un silence gêné s'étira entre eux ce qui après tout était logique. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient réunis ensemble depuis la mort de Root

Finalement, ils prirent sur eux et respirèrent un grand coup. Tous 3 savaient que rien ne serait plus pareil désormais, il ne leur restait plus qu'à faire avec. John et Harold prirent la parole en premier expliquant ce qui s'était passé pendant les recherches de Sameen.

John avait finalement retrouvé Harold qui jouait les kamikazes dans une base secrète où la Machine l'avait envoyé pour récupérer un disque dur. Ils étaient revenus, il y a moins de 24 heures et Owen, Léon et Harold s'étaient mis immédiatement à la tâche.

Celle-ci s'avérait plus compliquée que prévue car même le cerveau concepteur de la Machine et deux autres brillants codeurs, le cryptage semblait plus complexe que tous ceux qu'ils avaient pu voir jusqu'à maintenant.

Il leur fallait trouver la clé du cryptage pour pouvoir espérer décoder le disque dur. Sameen prit la suite donnant les indications sur qui était qui et interrogea Harold sur les intentions de la Machine à les faire travailler tous ensemble.

Harold semblait tout aussi perplexe qu'elle, tout juste pensait-il que tout cela faisait partie d'un plan d'ensemble dont il n'avait pas encore tous les tenants et les aboutissants.

« Comme d'habitude, elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête votre Machine et vous la laissez faire. Nous ne sommes que des pions dans un échiquier géant où Samaritain et elle se battent sans prendre en compte des dommages collatéraux.

Je…

Non, Harold, stop, Root était un être humain, je croyais que vous l'aviez créé pour qu'elle protège l'humanité mais Root avait raison, elle ne voit plus que Samaritain. Et c'est très bien, à présent je n'ai plus que cet objectif mettre un terme à Samaritain. »

Un nouveau silence suivit ses paroles, Harold et John ne savaient pas comment réagir face à cette nouvelle Sameen. Ils savaient gérer une Sameen en colère, une Sameen en mode sociopathe mais pas une Sameen avec une telle détermination.

La jeune femme semblait tout à la fois déterminée et résignée. A présent, elle n'avait plus qu'un objectif et elle était prête à tout pour cela. En rentrant dans la pièce où se trouvait les 5 autres, l'ambiance était tendue mais au moins personne ne s'était entretué à moins que

« Où est Léon ? demanda Sameen.

Il est en train de vomir tripes et boyaux, il a le mal de mer. »

Bon sang, il n'y avait que cet idiot pour avoir le mal de mer sur un bateau amarré et de la taille d'un pétrolier. Elle se dit qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge avec cette équipe de bras cassés qui les entourait.

Toutefois, il s'avéra dans les semaines qui suivirent que cette équipe bien que bancale parvint à faire des miracles. Par petit groupe, ils partirent chacun à leur tour aux quatre coins du pays. Chaque fois des missions déterminées par la Machine.

Les équipes s'étaient rapidement constituées sachant qu'il fallait surveiller certains membres comme le lait sur le feu. Léon n'avait pas vraiment été ravi des dispositions prises mais Sameen ne lui avait pas laissé le choix l'embarquant avec elle de gré ou de force.

Harold lui avait demandé de reprendre un contact un peu plus permanent avec la Machine ce qu'elle avait fait avec mauvaise grâce. Cependant, plus les semaines avançaient et plus le lien entre elles semblaient se renforcer.

Elle avait le sentiment de retrouver un peu de ce qu'elle avait avec Root, qu'une partie de cette dernière s'était intégrée à la Machine au fil du temps. Elle savait que ça ne pourrait pas durer éternellement et que c'en était presque malsain mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Elle espérait que cette fois-ci, ils en avaient fini avec les départs pour chercher des éléments destinés à décrypter le fameux code. Vu les jurons qui parvenaient de la pièce contenant les ordinateurs, ils en étaient encore loin.

Finalement, alors qu'elle prenait quelques heures de repos bien mérité, ce fut Léon qui vint frapper à la porte de la cabine qui lui servait de chambre. N'appréciant pas d'être réveillée ainsi, elle lui ouvrit la porte brutalement.

« T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour me réveiller.

On a trouvé.

J'arrive. »

Elle prit le temps de se débarbouiller avant de rejoindre les autres. La première étape était franchie, ils avaient trouvé les plans de Samaritain. Samaritain avait des points d'ancrage où il était vulnérable. Il y en avait deux pour être tout à fait exact

Il leur fallut encore 3 semaines pour constituer leur plan. Pour détruire Samaritain, il leur fallait attaquer les deux endroits simultanément et accéder aux serveurs. Deux hackers devraient se joindre aux opérations tandis que le troisième resterait sur le bateau pour diriger les opérations.

La première équipe serait constituée de John, Owen, Steve et Mozzie. L'autre serait constituée de Léon, Sameen, Neal et l'interface de la Machine. La Machine avait respecté son choix de ne pas le rencontrer aussi ne s'étaient-ils même jamais croisés.

Aujourd'hui, elle était prête, déterminée à mettre un terme à tout cela. C'est sans la moindre crainte qu'elle se dirigeait vers la fin. Les hommes de Redingnton occupaient les agents de Samaritain à l'extérieur.

Elle choisit les mots qu'elle prononcerait à travers l'oreillette : « Je sais que tu m'entends, dis-je en regardant la caméra qui me fixait. Tout est fini, tu as compris, je ne serai plus ton instrument. Je ne suis plus un robot, je vais la rejoindre. »

Elle avait réussi à conduire Léon dans la salle des serveurs quand 3 types armés se présentèrent, rien de bien compliquer en soit. Cependant, elle en avait à peine terminé avec eux qu'un quatrième tireur embusqué s'apprêtait à tirer sur Léon.

Elle se projeta au devant de lui tout en tirant et reçut en pleine poitrine la balle qui lui était destinée et qu'elle fut projetée au sol par la force de l'impact. Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre une voix familiière hurler « Sameen ! » avant de sombrer…

 **A suivre**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6**

Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre une voix familière hurler « Sameen ! » avant de sombrer. Léon mit quelques instants à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il voulut se précipiter vers la jeune femme mais l'interface l'en empêcha d'une voix ferme.

Quoi qu'il advienne, il était impératif de terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Chacun de leurs mouvements était calculé au millimètre. S'il voulait que le plan fonctionne, ils devaient télécharger le virus simultanément.

Ils avaient passé des heures à y réfléchir, les informaticiens en étaient arrivés à la conclusion que la synchronisation parfaite était la seule solution. Pour éviter de contaminer tout le réseau internet mondial et ne viser que Samaritain, ils se devaient de ne pas louper leur coup.

Chacun des 3 hackers introduiraient une partie du code à 3 endroits stratégiques. Le bateau sur lequel ils avaient tous élus domiciles était amarré à un endroit d'où il pouvait lancer l'envoi. Les 2 autres bases de Samaritain se synchroniseraient en parfaite harmonie.

Au moment donné, ils joueraient le coup de poker de leur existence. Le virus qu'ils avaient fabriqué, était très délicat à utiliser, une erreur de manipulation et tout cela n'aurait servi à rien. Alors, Léon poursuivit tandis que les combats à l'extérieur faisaient rage.

A minuit pile, ils enclenchèrent tous les 3 le téléchargement. Il se tourna dans la direction où Shaw était tombée au moment où l'interface arrivait. Il réalisa à cet instant que la silhouette cagoulée avait tout de féminin.

D'un geste, elle lui fit signe de s'éloigner, lui signifiant ainsi que le périmètre était sécurisé et qu'il pouvait partir sans danger. L'interface de son côté était agenouillée auprès de Shaw n'osant la déplacer.

Prenant, son poignet, elle eut la joie de sentir des pulsations régulières, tout n'était donc peut être pas perdu. Elle n'avait pas encore réalisé que la blessure ne saignait pas.

« Allez, Sameen, accroche-toi. Tu ne peux abandonner la partie maintenant. Je suis là, on va te sortir de là, dit-elle en commençant à examiner la blessure.

Il était temps, je me demandais quand tu déciderais à te montrer, dit Sameen en lui retenant le bras et ouvrant les yeux.

Tu…

Chacun son tour de jouer les Lazarre.

Comment ?

Plus tard, on a le temps pour parler de résurrection, dit-elle en retirant la cagoule de la personne en face d'elle. Pas vrai Root.

Ok, sortons de là. Un coup de main, dit elle en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. »

Elles sortirent par un autre accès pour plus de sécurité. Elles étaient les 2 dernières à quitter le bâtiment à elle l'honneur du feu d'artifice. Elles patientèrent quelques instants de façon à être suffisamment éloignée pour déclencher l'explosion.

Sameen joua l'effet de surprise en pénétrant dans le navire. Laisser, Harold et les autres sans voix, lui donna une certaine satisfaction.

« Miss Shaw, dit Harold abasourdi. Monsieur Tao nous avait dit que vous étiez…

J'ai survécu et je crois qu'aujourd'hui est le jour des résurrections, dit-elle en laissant la place à Root.

Bon sang, comment est-ce possible, dit Harold.

Je suis navrée Harold pour pouvoir continuer et espérer battre Samaritain, tout le monde devait me croire morte, y compris vous tous. »

 **Flash back**

La Machine avait trouvé une solution quelque peu radicale pour pouvoir poursuivre la guerre contre Samaritain. Root avait eu quelques réticences au départ, elle s'était dit qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

A présent, Sameen avait entièrement disparu, happée par Samaritain. Peut-être était-ce là sa chance de créer un déclic chez la jeune femme qui lui permettrait de la trouver. Elle avait commencé à préparer la mise en scène.

Cependant moins de 48 heures plus tard, elle retrouvait Sameen et ses scrupules avec elle. Elle avait retardé l'inévitable mais de peu. Sameen et elle avaient connu des moments de bonheur volés à la réalité.

Root savait qu'elle risquait de tout briser entre elles en jouant ce double-jeu mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Cependant, les évènements se précipitèrent lorsque le numéro d'Harold tomba. Lorsque la Machine lui annonça le tireur d'élite sur le toit, elle sut que le moment était venu.

Juste avant que les tirs ne commencent, elle plaça une capsule dans sa bouche. Elle se jeta ensuite sur Harold pour le protéger et lorsqu'elle se releva, simula un début de malaise comme si une balle l'avait touchée puis elle craqua rapidement la capsule et se sentit doucement envahir par les ténèbres sous le regard inquiet d'Harold.

Elle s'était réveillée quelques heures plus tard à la morgue, aidée par un des médecins qu'Harold et John avaient sauvé. Elle était ensuite sortie rapidement. Malgré elle, elle ne put se retenir d'assister à l'enterrement que John et Lionel lui avaient fait.

Elle n'était pas surprise de l'absence de Sameen. Elle avait pu voir que cette dernière s'était rendue sur la tombe beaucoup plus tard ce soir-là. »

Harold proposa ensuite qu'ils prennent quelques heures de repos. En effet, ils ne sauraient pas si le virus avait marché avant quelques heures. Sameen entraîna Root à sa suite sans un mot. Pour la première fois, Root avait peur des évènements qui allaient suivre.

Sans un mot, cette dernière, à peine la porte de la cabine refermée commença à retirer son haut. Et quand elle se tourna vers elle Sameen put voir ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Là scotché sur sa poitrine se trouvait le médaillon qu'elle lui avait offert à travers la petite Gen.

Bien sur, Sameen ne le portait pas comme tout le monde. Pour des raisons pratiques, elle ne portait pas de chaîne, trop risqué pour éviter de se retrouver étranglé par sa propre chaîne dans un combat au corps à corps.

« Depuis quand sais-tu ?

Tu penses vraiment que je suis idiote. J'ai mis un petit peu de temps à comprendre mais j'ai fini par réfléchir. La Machine ne communiquait avec moi que par sa voix électronique alors qu'avec les autres, elle utilisait ta voix.

Je n'aurai pas eu le courage d'utiliser ma propre voix, j'avais trop peur de me trahir. Finalement, tu as décidé de le porter. »

Sameen resta silencieuse se remémorant le moment où elle avait ouvert la boîte, ça lui avait coûté énormément de l'ouvrir mais elle n'avait pas été déçue.

 **Flash back**

Elle venait de déposer Léon et avait encore quelques heures avant de prendre son avion en direction de l'Italie. Elle choisit donc de se rendre sur la tombe de Root.

« Salut, je me demande pourquoi je viens ici, il n'y a que ton corps là dedans. Peut être que je deviens folle, beaucoup dirait que je le suis déjà alors un peu plus ou un peu moins. J'ai eu ton cadeau. Je me suis dit que tant qu'à faire autant le déballer ici. Un médaillon, d'où crois-tu que je porte des…, dit elle en s'interrompant en touchant les aspérités sur celui-ci. T'as vraiment un grain, tu sais, fondre la balle que je t'avais logée dans l'épaule en bijou. Je ne te garantis pas de le porter mais je vais y réfléchir. Bon ben, au revoir. »

Elle quitta le cimetière aussi vite qu'elle était venue et dans les toilettes de l'avion qui la menait vers Owen Matthews, elle scotcha le médaillon. »

 **Fin du flash back**

Root avait gardé le silence pendant tout le temps de l'explication de Sameen. Elle avait le sentiment de se balancer sur un fil au bord d'un précipice et c'est Sameen qui pouvait soit la pousser soit la sauver.

« Tu as intérêt à te montrer extrêmement convaincante si tu veux te faire pardonner, mumura Sameen à l'oreille de Root commençant à la déshabiller. Pour cela, je te conseille de commencer tout de suite. »

La nuit était à elle, le reste de leur existence aussi si Samaritain disparaissait. Pour l'instant, elles voulaient juste penser à l'instant présent et à assouvir la faim qu'elles avaient l'une de l'autre.

 **A suivre**


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue**

 **Deux ans plus tard**

Bon sang, elle jouait le plus gros coup de sa vie aujourd'hui. Elle aurait préféré affronter une dizaine de mercenaires de Samaritain à main nue plutôt que de se trouver là mais elle ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière.

En voyant, la personne qu'elle attendait arriver, elle se remémora les deux années qui venaient de s'écouler. Rien n'avait été simple que ce soit pour elle ou les autres mais les choses étaient revenues lentement la normale.

Le virus implanté ce fameux soir avait bel et bien réduit Samaritain à néant. Cependant, si l'antithèse de la Machine avait été détruite ce soir là, l'organisation qui l'avait créé et qui la servait, existait toujours.

Ils avaient passé presqu'une année a traqué et à faire condamner les membres de l'organisation. Ils avaient gardé Greer pour la fin de façon à ce qu'il sache ce qui l'attendait. Finalement, ce dernier dans un dernier acte de lâcheté s'était suicidé avant d'être attrapé.

Les premiers temps, elles avaient été tellement occupées toutes les deux que Sameen et Root n'avaient pas réellement vécu ensemble. Lorsque l'organisation avait été détruite, elles avaient officiellement emménagé ensemble.

Avec leur tempérament à toutes les deux, les choses n'étaient jamais simples. Les altercations étaient monnaie courante mais elles avaient toutes les deux trouvé leur équilibre et une certaine forme de bonheur.

Elles continuaient leurs activités avec la Machine. Au fil de ces 2 années, d'autres équipes s'étaient constituées à travers tous les Etats Unis faites d'anciens ou de numéros récents. Ce réseau souterrain permettait de laisser souffler et se reposer ceux qui le composait.

Même Harold avait pris des vacances avec John et Bear bien sûr. Ces deux-là avaient fini par se rendre compte de leurs sentiments et avaient entamé une relation qui semblait tout à fait solide et avait renforcé les liens de l'équipe.

Bientôt, ce serait à leur tour à toutes les deux de prendre des vacances bien méritées mais avant cela, Sameen s'était décidée à faire quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur.

« Tu as le chic pour choisir les endroits pour faire un pique-nique, dit la voix de Root derrière elle en l'enserrant dans ses bras.

J'ai pensé que… après tout c'est ici que… enfin… Tu sais quoi, dit Sameen en quittant l'étreinte de Root.

Non, je ne sais pas, calme-toi Sameen. On dirait que tu es sur le point d'exploser, dit Root en voyant Sameen tourner en rond en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Tiens, dit elle en lui tendant une petite boîte.

Un cadeau, dit Root surprise en ouvrant le paquet puis la petite boîte qu'il contenait et en resta sans voix.

Ecoute, je t'aime voilà et je pensais que puisque ça fait un moment qu'on est ensemble et que tu m'aimes aussi. On pourrait rendre ça officiel en se mariant, dit Sameen prenant l'absence de réponse de Root pour un rejet

Eh, regarde-moi Sameen, dit Root en la tournant vers elle. J'accepte mais à une seule condition.

Quoi, demanda-t-elle grincheuse.

Que tu me la passes au doigt, cette fameuse bague. »

Ici, dans le parc où un peu plus de deux ans plus tôt, Root lui avait sauvé la vie en l'empêchant de se suicider, Sameen et Root se fiancèrent officiellement.

 **FIN**


End file.
